Various approaches have been proposed for handling errors or failures in computers. In some examples, error-handling is not separated from hardware. In other examples, the complexity of automated problem-solving is not addressed.
It is very difficult, with the current state of the art in computing, for a system or application experiencing an error to automatically examine possible recovery approaches, and select a recovery approach. It is very complex for the programmer to deal with an error in the same space utilized by the application experiencing the error.
Thus there is a need for methods and systems that reduce to a manageable level the complexity of automated error handling, recovery, problem-solving.